psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuru Sasayama
Mitsuru Sasayama is an Enforcer at the MWPSB's Division 1 and is killed during The Specimen Case. Personality Sasayama is a player with a short temper who often gropes women and is prone to violence. He is also brash and careless at times, making matters worse during investigations. However, Kogami says that in spite of that, he thinks Sasayama is an amusing person, and is still very upset over his death. History One day after being abused by his father again, Sasayama fights back and when his father faints, he thinks he has killed him. He goes to the police and turns himself in. During his rehabilitation, he decides to become an Enforcer. Ironically, after Sasayama turns himself in, his father wakes up and some time later rapes Sasayama's sister Mari.Psycho-Pass/Zero: The Monster With No Name After becoming an Enforcer, he is assigned to Division 1, as led by Kogami and Ginoza at the time. Shortly after being assigned, Sasayama takes his supervising Inspectors to a cabaret club named "Pink Paradise a.k.a Pin-Para" as a welcome party for Kogami, who has just been transferred to Division 1 from Division 3 as a new Inspector, but it only leads to trouble for himself.Audio Drama 10 ‒ A Study on Adult Socialization, 24 hours a day Recruiting Yayoi Kunizuka While Kogami is in the rehabilitation center to talk with a potential new Enforcer, Yayoi Kunizuka, Sasayama waits in the car for Ginoza to show up and get in. Throughout the ride to their destination Sasayama is being his usual carefree self while Ginoza tries to remain serious. Later on, they go to a club to bust some people they believe are forming a rebel group against the Sibyl System. Sasayama, shoots a man with the Dominator in front of everyone at the club, causing mass panic among the party-goers. Sasayama, along with Kogami, are faced with a hostage situation. The hostage keeps getting in the way, so Sasayama considers killing both of them in one go. Fortunately, Kogami stops him and they eventually work their way around the person holding the woman hostage. Sasayama shoots the man, blood splattering everywhere. Later, Sasayama and Kogami are preparing to leave when they see Yayoi Kunizuka, who tells Kogami that she wants to become an Enforcer. The Specimen Case Sometime after this incident, around December 2109, the MWPSB is given a case to solve, later nicknamed "The Specimen Case," which Kogami, Ginoza and their Enforcers take on as their responsibility. Yet, despite their best efforts, they are unable to learn the identity of the murderer. Eventually, Sasayama uncovers a lead and delves deeper into the case, eventually revealing that the person behind the murders is Makishima. Unfortunately, delving deeper into the case leads to his death, his body dismembered and turned into something inhuman via Plastination. During the investigation, Sasayama is taken off from the case by Kogami, due to his over-protectiveness of Toko Kirino, a girl from Oso Academy that Kogami and he first met in Ogishima. Despite being taken off the case, Sasayama continues to investigate independently which proves fruitful, but deadly. Makishima, the mastermind behind the case, insists that Sasayama live long enough for him to extract information from the MWPSB's server and that Sasayama's heartbeat be detectable. Sasayama's gruesome death is the reason Kogami seeks revenge against "Makishima." Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokorozawa Protection Center and Rehabilitation Center A-326 Tsunanori Sasayama (relation: father) Education March 2097 ‒ Graduates from Midorikawa Memorial Secondary School, Tokyo February 2097 ‒ Enters Vocational School in Tokyo district, Major in Chemical Engineering March 2100 ‒ Graduates from Vocational School in Tokyo district, Major in Chemical Engineering Work History April 2100 ‒ Enters Rehabilitation Center September 2101 ‒ Leaves Rehabilitation Center October 2101 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications October 2098 ‒ Hazardous Materials Officer's License August 2099 ‒ Achieves Driver's License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami and Sasayama share a close relationship as Inspector and Enforcer. Kogami says Sasayama is difficult to handle if he's in a bad mood, but he actually respects him and considers him to be an amazing man. Also, Kogami once tells Sasayama that he is a detective, not just an Enforcer. Kogami also bows to Sasayama in apology after having a fight with the man. Sasayama replies that it's rare to see an Inspector apologize to an Enforcer, which mimics Tsunemori's apology to Kogami. Sasayama's death causes Kogami's Crime Coefficient to rise to an unacceptable level, resulting in Kogami's demotion to Enforcer. Nobuchika Ginoza Both Kogami and Ginoza work with Sasayama. Ginoza and Sasayama appear to have a professional-only relationship. Sasayama sometimes calls Ginoza "Ginoza-sensei," though this is said as an insult which Ginoza fails to realize.The Novel, Volume 2 ‒ "The Lost Valentine" However, his death also affects Ginoza as it raises Kogami's Crime Coefficient to the point that he is demoted, upsetting Ginoza who is friends with Kogami. Mari Sasayama Mari is Sasayama's sister. It is unknown how old she was when she died, however, Sasayama reveals that she has committed suicide on the day he and Kogami first find Toko Kirino in Ougishima. Sasayama believes that she has killed herself because she was alone and very lonely after Sasayama became an Enforcer. Sasayama calls Mari his "beloved sister," but cannot bring himself to attend her funeral because he feels partly responsible for her suicide by leaving her behind for his own selfish justice. When he meets Toko, she reminded him of Mari. Toko Kirino Because she reminds him of Sasayama's deceased sister Mari, he feels overprotective of her which causes him to being taken off the case. Trivia *When Sasayama mentions, "the place that's closest to paradise in this world," during their trip to "Pink Paradise," Kogami thinks it's a hospital, causing Sasayama to scold him as if it was a jinx. *Sasayama is a martial artist and his fighting styles are Silat and Jeet Kune Do. He's the one who influenced Kogami into learning the martial art of Silat. *The photo displayed in Kogami's room is the only photo of the friends together.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *Sasayama refuses to shoot female latent criminals, causing many missions to fail which angers Kogami. *His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AYKT-45870-3. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased